Life is Complicated
by Faith Hathaway
Summary: Rose's life is complicated and it gets even more complicated when she recives a note forcing her away from her best friend, the lover of her life, and her family. Will she ever get home again or even catch the sender of the terrible note? Please Review.
1. Bad Dream

"Mommy where are we going?"

"We're going to a place where nice people will watch you and take care of you for Mommy. They're going to help you to grow up to be big and strong.

"But wont you be there to take care of me?"

"No. Mommy has to go bye-bye."

"But why?"

"No more questions Rosemarie. Now go with Headmistress Kirova." As she said this I finally noticed an old woman, that reminded me of a vulture, coming towards us. She took my hand from my moms and then my mother started to walk away.

"MOMMY! Mommy come back! MOMMY!" Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks as I yelled for her, but she just keep walking.

Being the three year old I was, I bit the old bats handand ran after her. When I was about ten feet away another person, a women, grabbed. she was older than my mom, maybe like in her mid-thirties.

I srarted screaming at the top of my lungs, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Then everything fade to black.

*End of dream*

I woke up gasping with tears streaming down my face. The memory of my mom abandoning me always upset me, but then again who wouldnt be upset. I looked at the clock and it said it was five in the morning. Damn, I still had an hour til my practice session with Dimitri.

I got up and decide to go take a shower. I knew it would be useless but I didnt care. I turned on the hot water and stripped of my yummy sushi pajamas. While in there I started to think about my dream. I had my mom back and all, plus she finally had my meet my dad, but that memory still haunted me. Why is my life so complicated?

By the time I got out of the shower it was 5:30. Time to go to pracitce.I threw on a black tanktop and black shorts and after getting on my shoes, I ran out of the dorms. 


	2. Training and confessing

**Disclamer: I dont own Vampire Academy or the charaters unfortunately.**

**Heres chapter 2. Its a little longer then the first. I hope u like it. **

**Please reveiw!**

* * *

Shit! I was going to be hella early. While I walked I tied up my still wet hair. I finally got to the gym at 5:42. Dimitri wasnt even here yet. What to do while I waited?

I decided to go run my laps. Usually I do 20, but today I decided I was going to aim for 40 or 50. No one is every going to call me lazy again.

By the time six o'clock came around i had done 45 laps. Dimitri had just in the gym a minute ago.. I was tired but I had to keep going.

46 laps...

47 laps...

I had just done 48 laps and was on my 49th when I stepped in a ghopher hole. God that was graceful. I fell and slid on my stomach. Ouch didnt even begin to describe it. My ankle hurt like a bitch, but I tried to hold back my tears and get up anyways.

I didnt get far before before my leg gave out .

"DIMITRI!" I called and he came out, his experssion going from confused to shoked to worried.

"What happened?"

"I stepped in a gopher hole," I whispered in embarassment.

"Oh Roza," he sighed as he picked me up and carried me into the gym.

"Stay here. I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?"

"To get Lissa."

"Oh."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, a very worried looking Lissa came in followed by a very calm Dimitri.

"Rose! Rose, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Calm down."

After Lissa healed my ankle I decided it was time to tell her.

"Lissa?"

"Yes?"

I walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye and said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Before I spoke I looked over at Dimitri. He knew what I was going to say and was shoked.

"Lissa," damn this was going to be hard. "Dimitri and I are...we're...we're in love."

Lissa's eyes widened with shock. "B...but...what...you two? H...how long?"

"Not long, 4 weeks maybe. But its only been a few stolen kisses now and againand longing glances."

Then she turned to Dimitri. "YOU!" she pointed at him.

"Lissa he didnt do anything wrong!" she was so serious looking and Dimitri actually looked scared.

"No. No. No. Let me finish!" she walked right up to him. "If you ervery hurt her Mason and Eddie will just kill you, I'll make you wish u were dead. You better love her with all your heartand stay with her forever. Oh and 2 more thing, I think you guys look so cute together and I think you will make a good brother-in-law."

"Lissa thank you and I will," Dimitri was smiling one of his rare smiles, but Dimitri9 and I could both see these were niot empty threats. Lissa decided it would be fun to watch practice, so she stayed. Today all we did was spar. We circled for a while, then he lunged at me aimming a hit for my stomach. I side-stepped, barely dodgingit. The Then I tried to round-house kick him in the shoulder but he grabbed my leg and spun me. I managed to kick him in the jaw though, before he pinned me to the floor and 'staked' me.

Dimitri was rubbing his jaw, so at least I knew I had put up a good fight. But I still hurt my back when he slammed me into the ground. Good thing Lissa was here.

"Ok thats enough practice for today Rose. You two should go get ready for school," Dimitri said while keeping on his gaurdian mask.

"No problem, comrade."

"Dont call me that," he said sternly, I giggled.

"Bye," then we walked out of the gym.


	3. Threats

After dropping Lissa off at her dorm I headed off to mine to shower, again, and get ready for school.

I got up to my dorm and was about to go to the bathroom when I noticed a big box on my bed. I walked up and opened it only to find a dozen red roses. Then I saw on the long, green stems. A note. I picked it up and lead it nearly fainting in the process.

_Rose,_

_If you want your best friend, Lissa, to stay safe you will leave St. Vlad's within the next week. If you want her to stay alive you won't cantact her or the academy and you will never come back. I will be watching to make sure you obey. And if you tell anyone or show them this note Lissa and Dimitri will die slow, painful deaths._

_ From,_  
_ Your worst nightmare_


	4. Karaoke

**Sorry about the short chapter, but here is a really long one. **

**Disclamer: I dont own VA or any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

Oh my god! Lissa, Dimitri. I have to leave, but where to go? Oh god!

My thoughts were a jumble. Ok think! I ran to my closet and threw two pairs of pants in, three shirts, and a pair of shoes into a small backpack. I got into the shower and thought what to do.I would leave tonight while everyone was at karaoke. I would go with Lissa then say I needed air and run to my dorm change and escape.

I got out and dressed in my black skinnys and black wedges along with a red tanktop that really emphasized my curves. I wanted to be remembered as the hottest girl here.

I walked into the commons, getting some well deserved stares. I also got a glare from Lissa.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Its nothing. I just felt...oooh I dont know...outgoing today." I tried to sound as normal as possible.

Apparently it worked because her only reply was "ok."

* * *

Classes finally ended for the day so Lissa and I wenty up to my room to wait for karaoke which was at 8. It was 2. Between the two of us it only took us 5 hours to get ready. We had an hour to kill.

Because I picked Final Destination last time, she decided to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She picked the episode The Gift. It is the last episode of the 5th season where Buffy dies...again.

Even though we both knew she would come back to life in the 6th season we were both balling, well Lissa was balling. I just had silent tears running down my face. It was really sad.

Lissa had once told me that the main reason she cried was because she knew I would die to save her life like Buffy did to save Dawn's. I would. I would do anything to protect her. I was doing that tonight infact. I would do anything no matter how much it hurt and believe me it hurt like hell to leave Lissa.

A knock on the door took me out of my daze. I got up while Lissa continued to Watch Buffy. It was Dimitri.

"Yes?" I asked, he had worry all over his face. Damn, I forgot to wipe the tears off my face.

"Whats wrong!" he started panicing.

"Nothings wrong. Calm down. Me and Lissa were just watching a sad movie."

"Oh," he said wiping away my tears.

"Do you want to come in?"I moved back into my room and he followed, shuting the door behind him.

"Hey!" Lissa yelled when I turned off the tv. "I was watching-oh. Should I...you know..." she said pointing to the door.

"No," Dimitrisaid quickly, "I didnt mean to intruded, I just wanted to see if you were going to that...thing."

"Yes. Were going to 'that thing.' Are you?"

"Of course. I have to."

"DIMITRI! Guess what!" Lissa was yelling at him, making him look scared for the second time today.

"Y...yes Lissa"

"Guess what Rose is going to do tonight."

"What?" we both asked.

"She is going to sing tonight!" she was smiling ear to ear.

"Really?" he turned to me. I was shocked.

"W...w...what! Im what? Your joking right?"

"Nope. Your up first."

"But..but"

"Please Rose. For me," she was giving me her best puppy-dog face and boy was it working.

"Fine!" She was beaming at me.

"Yay!"

* * *

After talking a little more we kicked Dimitri out so we could get ready.

Lissa wore a black mini skirt and an off the shoulder emerald green top. It really brought out her eyes.

"what shoes should I wear?"

"Ummmm...these ones," I pulled out a pair of black flats that really went with her outfit.

"Perfect," she squealed. "Your turn."

"Okay. I think Im gonna wear pants and-"

"No. No. gonna wear these." She handed me a strapless, black dress that clung perfectly to me. It came about mid-thigh. She also handed me a pair of strappy heels. It was going to be hard to run away.

"Lissa, do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes. Do you know song your going to sing?"

"Ya. Im gonna sing Crush Crush Crush by Paramore."

"Oh. Is that song for anyone in particular," she said while smirking.

"Shut up," I said playfully and she put her hands up in mock surrender. Then we headed out.

* * *

We finally got to the gym were karaoke was being held and got a table with Christian, Eddie, Mason, Mia, and Adrian. Dimitri saw us and was walking over. I hoped he would I want to see him before I left. God I would miss him, his kisses, how he called me Roza. No Rose dont think about that, I scolded myself.

"Ok everyone were gonna start karaoke night. And we have our first singer ROSE HATHAWAY!" the DJ said into the mic. Crap. "Come on up Rose."

I walk up and whispered the name of the song I wanted to sing to the DJ and walk onto the make-shift stage.

The music started and I began to sing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always_

_glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes_

_No sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribble out the truth with their lies_

_little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scrible out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four)_

_Nothing compares to_

_A quite evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm just dreaming again_

_Let's be_

_more then this_

_If you wnt to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life _

_pretending _

_Then have to forget you for one _

_whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth _

_Scribbled_

_out thetruth with there lies _

_You little spies_

_THey taped over your mouth _

_Scribble _

_out the truth with their lies _

_You little spies_

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush 2 3 4!_

_Nothing compares to _

_A quite evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on _

_That never happened _

_I guess I'm just dreaming again_

_Let's be more then this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Dont you know_

_that we're all alone now_

_I need something to sing _

_about _

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Dont you know, baby_

_We're all alone_

_I need something to sing _

_about _

_Rock and roll, hey _

_Dont you know, baby_

_We're all alone now_

_Give me something to sing_

_about_

_Nothing compares to _

_A quiet evening at home _

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on _

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again _

_Let's be more then _

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to _

_A quiet evening alone _

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on _

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more then_

_more then this_

I heared applause and I knew I did good. Once I walked back to the table everyone told me how great I was.

"See didnt I tell you it would be fun," Lissa said inbetween praise.

"Ya, but it was kinda tiring. Im gonna go get some air. Be back in a sec."

"Do you want someone to come with you?"

"No its ok. Ill only be a few minutes."

Once the door shut behind me I took off my shoes and ran to my room. I got there quickly and threw on jeans, a t-shirt, a black swearter, and black converse. I grabbed my little backpack and ran out of the dorms. When I finally reached the front gate I was surprised to see only one gaurdian. Everyone else must in the gym. Bingo!

He was easy to take out. I just snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. He was out cold. I ran along the road til I go to the freeway. It was about 7:30am so not many people were driving, but I stuck my thumb up anyways

The car that stop was a blue pick up. The girl in the front seat was a pretty human with short blonde hair.

"Do you need to get somewhere?" she asked me.

"Yes. I need to get to the airport. Can you take me?"

"Sure. Hop in."

"Thank you so much. I'm Rose. Its nice to meet you."

"Im Autumn. Its nice to meet you too."

The rest of the car ride was silent and I was happy she didnt ask what I was doing in the middle of nowhere.

Then we finally got to the airport. I thanked Autumn again and we went our seperate ways.

What am I going to do know?

* * *

**So did you like it? Next chapter there are going to be knew charaters and surprising events. R&R.**


	5. Small World

**Sorry I know I havent updated in like forever and this chapter is short sorry. Please dont hate me.**

Where to go from here? I was at an airport with no money. Brilliant. Okay, I guess I could-

My thoughts where cut short when I heard a women talking on the phone about an extra ticket. Score!

"What do you mean you cant make the flight? You were supposed to spend the weekend with your father and I in Paris." The women was a moroi who, by the looks of it, was quite rich. She was old with dark brown hair to her shoulders. The color was a lot like mine.

"Where did she go?" Huh? What was the old women talking about? "She ran away? Why? Well I could be to get attention now that you and her mother are finally together. Yes. Yes. I'll let you know if I happen to come across her. Bye."

Okay, so its now or never. I have to leave so I'll just ask politly if I can have the extra ticket.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but you say you have an extra ticket."

"Yes I do. I assume you would like? But I must ask what is a dhampir girl of your age is doing here?"

"Well you see I cant explain. All I can say is I need to get out of America as soon as possible."

"I see well young lady, my name is Sarah Mazur. What is your name?" She asked this with a whole hearted smile. Wait Mazur, like Abe Mazur. Oh great.

"By any chance are you related to Ibrahim Mazur?"

"He is my son. Now please tell me your name."

"R-Rose Hathaway." Please dont know my name.

"Rosemarie! What are you doing here? They are looking all over for you at the academy." She was about to pull out her phone to call the academy when I stop her.

"Please dont tell them you found me Mrs. Mazur. I cant go back. I cant tell you exactly when, but I can tell you it is to protect Vasilisa. Please." I was ready to get on my knees and beg.

She looked me over, sympothy in her eyes and said, " Alright. Come along. I promise not to tell them. Oh and please call me Grandmama." I smile at her.

"Okay Grandmama." I like it. She looked me over again. "Is that all you have?" she said pointin to my small backpack. I nodded.

"Well I guess we'll have to buy you some new things while we're on vacation in Paris. Would you like that darling?"

"Yes. I would like that very much." With that she took my arm and lead me to the plan.


	6. Hotel Plaza Athenee

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. Some of you be wonderinge why I came up with Paris, I just thought it would be a nice place to go to on vacation. As for Russia I might have her go there but Im not sure. Review and tell me if you want her to go to russia or not. If more of you want her to go to russia ill have her go. Now on with the story.**

**By the way im skiping the plane ride cause Ive never been on one so i dont know how to describe it sorry.**

As soon as we got off the plane 3 guardians joined us. It was expected because it was getting dark. But the guardian on my left grabbed me. What the fuck?

"Who are you and why are you so close Madam Mazur?" I tried to jerk my arms out of his hold but he just tightened his grip.

"That hurts. Let me go." I glared at him and he glared right back. Stupid French guy. You could clearly tell he was French when he talked.

"Dont worry Phillip. This is Rose. She is my granddaughter." Reluctantly he let me go.

We got in a car that would take us to the hotel and she and I began to talk.

"I dont like Phillip. He hurt my arm." She chuckled.

"Phillip was just trying to do his job. He is one of the best guardians I know."

"Well I know an even better guardian."

"Oh ya, and who would that be?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

"My goodness. How would you know Guardian Belikov?"

"Dimirti was my mentor before I left."

"Really that is amazing."

"It is. But I..." I dropped my head as tears threatened to spill out from my eyes.

"What is it?" She had pulled me in to a huge and my head rested on her shoulder.

I looked up at her the tears finally running down my cheeks betraying me, "I miss him so much." I whispered so the guardians couldnt here me. She looked at me for a moment the realization crossed her face.

"We'll talk about it later, when we're alone," she wispered. She wiped away my tears and then in her normal voice she said, "Come on my dear. We're here."

As soon as we walked I was amazed. It was huge.

"Welcome to Hotel Plaza Athenee. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Mazur."

"Ah Madam Mazur. Your in the Royal Suite on the 5th floor."

"Thank you."

* * *

When we got to the room I was even more amazed.

It was 4840 square feet. It had two main entrances, a reception hall, and a whole lot more.

"Rose here is your room," she said as she lead me to a room when I walked in I was speechless. There wsa a giant king size bed, a balcony, a walk-in closet, and the bathroom was full marble with a steam shower(romote controlled) and a jacuzzi.

Wow!


	7. Like you

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. And the room is real. So wish it was mine. Anyways here is chap7.**

"I take it you like thye room."

"Yes. Its amazing. Its like 10 times the size of my room back at St. Vlad's."

"Speaking of St. Vlad's," oh no we were gonna have a talk about Dimitri. Damn it. She shut the door of my room so the gaurdians couldnt hear our conversation, "Rose, do you have feelings for Gaurdian Belikov?"

Yes. "I dont know." She looked at me and knew I was lying. "Yes."

"Does he return them?" What was I supposed to say? Should I rat out Dimitri? Should I lie to her?

"Rose, I wont care if he does. I just want you to be happy."

"How can you say that? We've known each other 6 hours."

"I dont know. Your just special . People instently love you wheater they've known you for 6 hours, or 6 months, or 6 years. And...You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I remind you of you? How?"

"When I was your age I was wild and liked to do things my way. But I also was in love with someone who I wasnt allowed to be with. But unlike you, I wasnt really in love. I was just in love with the idea of being in love. But when I got older I meet your Grandpapa and I finally understood what it meant to be in love."

"Im not in love with the idea of love. I really do love him Grandmama. And he loves me."

"I know honey. I know."

"Thank you."

"Come on lets go shopping."

* * *

**Sorry I know its short but I have to go do homework. It will get better, promise. If you have any ideas feel free to share.**


	8. No matter where we are

**Oh my god! Everyone is nice. Just a heads up Im going to be starting a new story soon. And you should give your thanks to Willowfur. Because if it wasnt for her I wont be writing it. Thanks you!**

Grandmama bought me tons of cloths. I got shirts, shorts, jeans, a natural denim circle skirt, a sheer rib short sleeve scope neck dress, a california fleece cape, and a red satin evening dress. She had gotten me the evening dress just for a Christmas party we were going to next week.

So now here I am lying in bed at 3 in the morning watching Undercover Brother. It was just ending and I had to go to bed because tomarrow Grandmama and I were going to have tea with some of here friends.

* * *

I woke up at 8, thanks to Grandmama. I jumped in the shower and was out in 20 minutes. It was a personal best for me. I knew I was going to wear my circle skirt and my mary jane high heels, but I couldnt decide wheater to wear my white button up or my blue one.

I waked into the living room in only my towel that came mid-thigh. It didnt matter because all the gaurdians were down stairs securingthe location were we were going to have tea. Someone would be up in an hour to esquorte us down.

"Grandmama which shirt should I-OH MY GOD!" Sitting before me were the two people I never thought Id see again. I couldnt belive they were here, Lissa and Dimitri. I missed them so much I didnt even realize it when I ran to them and wrapped my arms around Lissa, then went to Dimitri, flung my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He was shocked but kissed me back. When I finished kissing him I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. Sobs racked my chest as I cried my heart out. I missed them so much.

He pulled my on his lap and let me cry. He held me and told me it was okay. He even called me Roza and didnt care that I was in a towel. Nobody seemed to.

"Gaurdian Belikov why dont you take Rose to her room and calm her down? Vailisa and I will talk about the recent events. Oh, and please try to get some clothes on her."

"Of course." Thank you Grandmama. She was so awesome right now.

Dimitri wrapped one arm under my legs and carried me to my room. He shut the door behind us and lied us on the bed. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"Roza, why are you crying?"

"Because I missed you guys so much. I thought I would never see guys again," I sobbed.

"Then why did you leave? Roza I missed you so much. I was so worried. God, Roza when we found out you were gone I could barely breath. What if you were hurt or killed? I couldnt live with out you. I love you so much."

"I love you too and Im so sorry, but I had to to protect you and Lissa. And dont ask me what that means because I cant tell you. Just trust me."

"Okay, I trust you Roza but I know it has something to do with this. Its how we found you." He pulled out a peice of parperfrom his poket and gave it to me. I read it.

_Dimitri, _

_Rose is perfectly safe. She is at Hotel Plaza Athenee. Go to her. She will be wondering how you found her, so show here this. Know that the only reason you found her is because I wanted you to. Enjoy your time with her while you can._

_Sincerly,_  
_A helping hand_

The handwriting was the same as the one on my note. I handed back to him and he put it in his pocket. "Oh."

"Ya."

"I love you and I will always love you no matter what. No matter where we are. "

He gave me a sad smile, "Is that your subtle way of saying you might leave again?" I gave him a look.

"I love you too," he said. "Forever and always. No matter where we are. I love you and only you."

I looked at him and couldnt help the smile that came to my lips. "Good."

He smiled with teeth and everything. This moment was wonderful, but he made it even better when he leaned over and kissed me.


	9. Dear God

****

**Ya sorry really long time since I updated. Sooo sorry! :(**

****

**

* * *

**

After half an hour we finally decided it was best for us to get up and for me to get dresses. I decided in the white button-up, more...lady like. When we finally left my room Phillip was there.

"Finally! You were in there for-ev-er!" Lissa was teasing me and she knew it.

"Ya Lissa, it takes time to look this beautiful," I said with a girlish giggle. Dear god, who was I becoming? Then I turned to Phillip, " Phillip this is Gaurdian Belikov he was my mentor."

"Madam, you know Guardian Belikov? He is the greatest gaurdian ever."

" I know. He is amazing. Have you ever seen him fight?"

"No Madam but Im sure it is an amazing sight."

" Oh it is. You should try fighting him though. If you think just watching him fight is cool, then you'll be extatic to ever fight him yourself."

" Have you ever fought him?" By now we had walked all the way to the elevator. Lissa was talking to Grandmama and Dimitri walked behind me while I talked to Phillip chuckling the whole way.

" Have I fought him? Of course I've fought him. See this bruise?" I pulled up my shirt sleeve to show him the purpleish bruise I'd gotton in training. "I got that when he threw me across the room."

"Oww."

"Yeah."

We had finally gotten to the resturant where we were going to meet Grandmama's friends and they were already here. Then at the worst possible moment a strigoi grabbed me.

"Anybody moves and I'll snap her neck!"

Dear God.


	10. Perfect Night, Terrible Morning

****

**Hey guys! Im soooooooo sooooooooooo sorry! But here is another chapter AND Im starting another story called The Gift. Hope you like this chapter! **

**

* * *

**

God Damn! Why me?

"You are so dead! Who the hell has th fucking guts to try and kill me?" I screamed

"I dont think your in the best postion to be making death threats Miss Hathaway." How the hell did he know my name.

Ok time for a seriously girly move. Oh God. I stomped on his foot as hard I could with my heel (Go high heel!). He screamed and loosed his grip on me a little. That was all I needed. I broke free then spun around and kicked him in the jaw. He staggered back and I grabbed the stake from Dimitri. The guy started for me again and I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. He crumpled to the ground and I swear I heard every guy behind me grunt in pain.

I straddled him and pressed the stake against his throat. "How sent you!" I yelled at him.

"No one sent me."

"Bull shit. If no one sent you then you would have just killed me when you had the chance. Plus why would you attack in broad daylight? Your not here to feed, Your here to deliver a message."

"Your right. He says enjoy the time with them while you can because you will be leaving very soon."

"Who sent you?"

"Victor." My eyes widend. Then before I could stop him he shoved me off him and ran outside. There went my evidence. I couldnt believe it. I just sat there mouth opened, eyes wide.

"Rose?" The beautiful voice of the man I loved was right next to me. I turned my head to see him. Before I could stop the tears spilled over my eyes. " Oh Roza, what is it? Are you alright?"

I let out a whisper barely audible, "No. Can you take me up stairs?"

"Of course." He helped me stand but when he let me go my legs felt like jelly and I fell. Before I hit the ground he caught me and picked me up bridal style. He didnt say anything.

We went up stairs and nd he took me to my room. We lyed down and he held me close.

"He said that you would have to leave again, didnt he?"

"Yes," I cried. "He said to enjoy the time I had left with you and Lissa." Then came the sobs. "I dont...want...to...leave."

"I know. I dont want you to leave either." He held me closer. I tilted my head up and kissed him. He kissed me back and it was rough and hot and passionate. Then went the clothes.

When all your clothes were gone he stopped, "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I have never been so sure in my intire life." Then the hesitation was gone and we...**(You know what happens. Im sooo NOT going into details.)**

****

****

* * *

I woke up and remember what we did last night. I rolled over and saw that Dimitri was still asleep. I snuggled into him. His arms tightend around me and his eyes fluttered then opened.

"Morning." I smiled and kissed him.

"Morning my Roza." We talked a little more then got up and dresses.

When we walked out my room Grandmama and Lissa were their.

"Good morning Rose."

"Morning Grandmama."

"How was you night last night?" She looked like she was gooing to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wonderful. Amazing. Perfect." I turned around and gave Dimitri another kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. "Ill get it." I was in such a good mood.

I opened it up and there was a vase full of roses and it had a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Rose, _

_Its time to say good-bye to your new life, your leaving again. You have til noon tomarrow to be gone.  
If your not I personal see to it that Dimitri never sees light of a new day ever again. Now I have a few instructions  
this time. Enclosed is $100,000. With it you will be a plane ticket and you will go to Baia. When you get there a car will be there to  
get you and take you to your new home. And remember Rose if you tell anyone the will both die slow, painful deaths._

_Love,  
You know who_


	11. New Home

**Okay here's another chapter! Ya I know I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER but here you go!**

* * *

It had been 4 hour since I had received the note. I had just gotten off the plane when a young man came up to me.

"Miss Hathaway, I presume." He had a Russian accent but it was no where near as cute as Dimitri's. Also I hated his guts. He was working for the man who made me leave my home and my loved ones.

"Yes."

"The car is waiting Miss. Also I am very sorry to hear that you have been so unfortunate to be caught in Lord Victor's evil web." Okay so maybe he wasn't all that bad. "I will be your butler, your shofer, and your bodyguard."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes Miss, but Lord Victor insisted. He want's to keep you safe. He says that you have a high bounty on your head and the only reason he took you away was to keep Miss Vailisa safe as well. He said that together you two were the greatest treasure to be killed he wanted you apart and safe."

"That's a load of BULL-SHIT!"

"Yes Miss I know. That's just what he's saying to make himself look good. Thought I have now idea what his true motives are."

"Thank you," I said honestly. "What's your name?"

"Nicholas Novikov."

"Hmm...I think I'll call you just Nick."

"Of course Miss."

* * *

We has just pulled up to the house and I stepped out to see-WHOA! A huge fucking house. No wrong word. Mansion is more like it!

"Nick," I squeaked, "Who's house is this?"

"Yours Miss" he said smiling.

I ran inside only to find I pretty young lady.

Nick came up behind me and said, "This is our maid. Her name is Aleksandra."

"Who so you do Miss?"

"Fine. Thank you." Nick took my suitcase and showed me to my room. It was a huge master suite. So cool!

"Aley, Can you please run me a bath?" Did I mention the bathroom was huge too! The tube was so big it could fix me, Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Dimitri, AND a fat kid!

"Of course," she said with a smile. She disappeared into the bathroom.

"So Miss, its late so you best be off to bed after your bath." Nick wasn't old but he was still old enough to tell me what to do. He looked like 27 and Aley about 25. "Breakfast is served at 10a.m. in the garden, lunch is at noon on the veranda, and dinner is at 6:30p.m. in the dinning room. 'Aley' will wake you at 9:30a.m. and get your clothes ready. She shall also prepare you a bath at 10:30p.m. and put out your nightgown. Then bed is at 11p.m. If your good 11:30 and on holidays 12:30. Bad behavior will result in punishment and cause you to be put to bad early and with out dinner. Those are the rules weather you like them or not. Good night Miss." Then without another word he left and closed the door behind him.

Oh joy! Note the sarcasm.

"Miss your bath is ready. Here is all the soaps and scrubs, your towels are here, and when your done just pull this lever here to drain the water. When you get out your bed will be turned down and your nightgown at the foot of it. The hamper is next to the dresser which I will get every morning. Good night Miss." Then she left as well.

Maybe this wasn't as great as I thought.

* * *

After getting out of the bath and changed I got into my huge bed. It seems like everything i huge in this house. Now I know how Alice felt when she drank the liquid that shrunk her. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Then I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I yelled when Aley opened the curtains on me to reveal a bright sun.

"Time to get up Miss. Here are your clothes. Be downstairs by 9:50 or you'll be in wicked trouble." Then she left. I got up and looked at me clothes. She had left me a white V-neck Sundress, white high heels, and a white sun hat. Its just a guess but a think the theme is white. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and flared out at the skirt. I can just below my knees. The shoes where plain and simple, but elegant. The hat, well it was a hat. After I was dressed I brushed my hair and put on eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. "Minty!" I said to myself. I finally made it down stairs with a minute to spare.

"Cutting it close aren't we Miss."

"What can I say? I live on the wild side."

"No quite the contrary. We live in one of the safest neighborhoods in Baia." I looked at her with disbelief.

"Its called sarcasm Sweetie."

"Oh," she said embarrased.

"Don't worry I will teach you my ways." She smiled. We continued to walk to breakfast when she started talking again.

"Miss I hope you don't mind but we have guests today. That's why your dresses so proper today. They're having breakfast with us." We finally go to the garden table and I saw seven people. Four women, a teenage girl, a young boy, and a baby girl. One of the two young women was pregnant, the other was holding the baby. Out of the two others one was middle-aged and the other was elderly and looked very scary.

"Miss this is Oleana, Yeva, Sonya, Karolina, Viktoria, Paul, and Zoya." Then she turned to them. "Belikov Family this is my Mistress. She is Miss Rose Hathaway."

We all stared at each other with wide eyes I knew who they were and they knew who I was.


	12. The Belikovs

**Here is chapter 12! Thanks for all the reviews and ya! Hope you like!**

* * *

I can't believe my guests were Dimitri's family! This is amazing and horrible and oh my God! What am I going to do? They'll probably wonder why I am here and not at the academy. Oh no they might call Dimitri!

"Rose? As in my Dimka's student Rose?" Olena asked.

"Y-Yes." Oh no hear it comes the whole _Why aren't you at the academy? I'm calling your family and Dimitri!_

"How is he?"

"Is he alright?"

"Does he miss us?"

"Does he ever mention us?"

"He always talks about you!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Is he here?"

Okay so maybe I was wrong. All they care about is Dimitri. Cool!

"Hey calm down. Dimitri is fine. Of course he misses you! He loves to talk about you, whenever I get into a conversation with him about you guys we'll sit there and he'll be talking for hours! No he's not here and I don't exactly know where he is. I left him in Paris but I don't know if he's still there." I finished in a whisper. I had to look away from them. They missed him as much as I did and their expressions when I told them he wasn't here, that I had left him, were just to much for me to handle.

I turned to walk away when a small hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see Paul. "Auntie Rose, don't leave. Your the closest thing we have to Uncle Dimka."

We talked about many things why I had left, what school was like, if I missed it and my friends, but mostly we talked about Dimitri. They knew about _US_ and they loved the idea.

After about 2 hours they had to leave. Paul didn't want to go. "Paul we have to go. Me and auntie Sonya have work so you have to help Grandma Yeva watch Zoya." He started crying. Oh God he was the cutest 7 year old I have ever meet.

"Karolina," I chimed in, "if you want I can watch Paul and Zoya. They could Spend the night. Then either I could drive them home or you all could come here and we could have lunch."

"Alright. That is very generous."

"Vika, do you want to stay to?" I asked. Her face lit up. She turned to Olena.

"Mamma can I?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" we exclaimed.

Then they left. It was just me, Paul, Vika, and Zoya.

Sleepover!


	13. What a day

**Yes yes! I haven't updated in a really really REALLY long time. I'm sorry! So here is Chapter...13...I think.**

* * *

"NICK!" I called for my butler and he came quickly. "Its a nice day. What can we do on a nice day?"

"Well Miss Hathaway-"

"_Rose_!"

"_Miss Hathaway_! There are plenty of things to be done. You could play tennis, or play croquet, or take a stroll through the garden, or you can take a boat ride around the lake-"

I turned to Vika, "Boat ride?"

"Boat ride."

"Well Nick, it looks like were going to go for the boat ride."

"Yes. Well then, follow me." We started walking with me holding Paul's hand and Vika carrying Zoya.

We had a great time. We rode around the lake for two hours. After that we had lunch and put the kids down for a nap. When the were completely out we changed into some work out clothes. I gave Vika some black yoga pants and a black sports bra, while I put on black shorts and a red sports bra. We went to the tennis court and had Aley be the ref. Once I had beaten Vika 5 times in a row we headed to the gym which was huge! While Vika lifted weights, I went for the punching bag. I let all my emotions go. I remembered everything I had been feeling for the past few days times ten. I remembered the love for my Grandmama, Lissa, and Dimitri. I remembered how much I missed them. I remember what me and Dimitri did. I remembered being torn away from him right when we were finally together and the happiest we have ever been. Then lastly I remembered Victor. He was the cause of my pain. I hated him so much. I just wanted to tear his head off. I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands. I wanted to make him suffer like he has made me, to kill him, to watch the light and life leave his eyes.

Hot, angry tears ran down my face. I knew Vika had stopped what she was doing and was watching me, as was Nick and Aley. I pictured the punching bag as Victor. I hit it with everything I had. I hated that man with every fiber of my being. I knew the darkness was taking me over now and that I should have fought, but I didn't. I was to far gone. I let it consume me and pull me under.

I was strange one moment I was so happy then the next I was consumed with hatred and darkness. Then as if to answer the questions forming in my head I was sucked into Lissa's.

She was sobbing so hard she could barely breath. "She's gone! Why did she leave me again? I need her so much!" she cried. Christian was there now but even he couldn't calm her. She wouldn't let anyone touch her not even him. "She didn't even say good-bye!" Then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. No!

_'Lissa No!' _I screamed in my head. If only we had a two way bond!

_'I can't help it Rose,' _she said back as she was about to slice her skin open she stopped and we both realized what was going on. It was like my prays had been answered, which is a weird way to put it considering I dont pray.

_'Lissa you can hear me!'_

_'Oh my God! Rose!'_

_'I miss you so much!'_

_'Why did you leave?'_

_'I had to.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I can't tell you why. All I can say is watch your back and don't judge a book by its cover. I love you Lis.' _Then I fell in to darkness.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter! Did you like my beautiful imagery when talking of Victor? Hmh? Love you guys! Please review! ;D  
**


	14. Surprises

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here is another chapter!**

* * *

I woke up in my bed. Why? Wasn't I training? Then it all came back. The feelings I had towards Victor and what happened to me and Lissa. But I was wondering if it was only a one time thing or if it was permanent.

I closed my eyes and focused on Lissa.

_'Lis? Lis, you there? LISSA!'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'Oh good. The two way bond is still there.'_

_'Ya. What happened? I tried to talk to you but I couldn't.'_

_'I was passed out. How long have you been trying to reach me?'_

_'A week, like as in 7 days!'_

_'What! That's crazy!'_

_'I know! Oh God, I've missed you so much Rose!'_

_'I've missed you too Lis.'_

_'I'm so glad we can talk again.'_

_'Me too. Oh my God!'_

_'What?"_

_'We can talk know and he can't stop or hurt us cause he won't know!'_

_'Who?'_

_'You have to promise not to tell anyone 'til I tell you its okay. Got it?'_

_'I promise!'_

_'Okay. Remember when I told you not to judge a book by it's cover?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Well, i said it cause it's true. The person behind all this is Victor.'_

_'Uncle!'_

_'Yeah Lis. I'm so sorry.'_

_'Don't be. Its not your fault, its his and he is going to pay.'_

_'That's my girl.'_

_'Tell me everything else.'_

_'Kay. Well, right now I'm in Baia. He gave me this HUGE mansion. I have a butler/chauffeur/bodyguard guy and a maid and a cook who I have not meet yet.'_

_'That's awesome!'_

_'Yeah kinda. But I miss you and Dimitri. Oh my God Dimitri!'_

_'What?'_

_'We sleep together and not in the sleeping kinda way. It was in the we had no clothes on kinda way!'_

_'OH MY GOD!'_

_'I know.'_

_"Your not a virgin anymore!'_

_'I know.'_

_'Oh no!'_

_'What?'_

_'Did you use a condom?'_

_'No we are both Dhampirs.'_

_'But your Shadow Kissed! Your DNA is all screwed up!'_

_'Are you saying there is a chance that I'm pregnant?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Ah fuck! I'm so screwed!'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'I got to go.'_

_'Okay. Bye Rose.'_

_'Bye.' _With that I left her...sorta of...mentally...you get the idea.

I got up out of bed and threw on my robe. I then headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Nick and Aley. They were lying on the the table making-out and even though they were Russian, they sure knew how to French. 

Apparently the didn't hear me come in because the didn't stop shoving their tongues down each others throats 'til I cleared my throat. They looked up at me and shock.

"What are you guys doing?"

* * *

**Did you like my little twists? Hehe! I hoped you liked it. Oh, and I'm thinking about killing some one who should it be? Please lend me your thoughts. R&R!**_  
_


End file.
